


Company

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Reader angst, Female Reader fluff, Fluff, Oliver Queen / Female Reader - Freeform, Oliver Queen angst, Oliver Queen fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader Request - Oliver has failed in protecting someone during a mission and he comes to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company

**Author's Note:**

> No actual dialogue. Everything that is spoken is in italics.

The mission wasn’t a success. Mistakes were made and lives were lost as a result of those mistakes.

 

He had promised, swore on the grave of his best friend that nothing would happen. So when the mission blew up in everyone’s face, Oliver took it the hardest. He didn’t return to the foundry with John and Roy. His comm went dark. He couldn’t be found.

 

Not that you didn’t try. You used every resource you could think of, hacked into every database, called in just about every favor owed to you, but Oliver queen was nowhere. So when someone knocked on your door at 2:30 in the morning, the hair on the back of your neck stood.

 

You expected it to be John, or even Detective Lance, bearing bad news to the friends and family of Oliver. But the sight of a man clad in green leather was a welcome reprieve. His name fell from your lips in a shuddering whisper as you stepped back, allowing him access to your apartment. The last thing either of you needed was your nosy neighbor discovering the identity of The Arrow and running to the gossip column that would pay the heftiest fee.

 

Oliver dropped the quiver and bow on the floor. Next were his gloves, followed by the mask he had pushed up into his hair. He fell onto your couch with a heavy sigh, closing his eyes when his head hit the cushion.

 

Sitting next to him, you pressed a glass into his hand and ordered him to take a drink. He didn’t argue like you thought he would. Instead, he drained the glass, hissing through his teeth as it burned down his chest. You refilled the glass at his silent request for more several times before you dared to approach the large elephant in the room.

 

 _It’s not your fault._ You dropped a hand to his knee, rubbing your thumb along a seam as you tried but failed to catch his eye.

 

He chewed on his bottom lip, shaking his head in disgust. _The whole thing is my fault, Y/N._

 

 _There’s no way you could have known about the mole._ They were crazy good, better than you at covering their tracks. You had only found out about it because they left a trap. A virus that left Team Arrow blind for five minutes.

 

_I should have tried harder. I should have done something else._

_Oliver._ He looked at you then, blue eyes raging like a stormy sea and it took your breath away. _You did all you could. We **all** did all we could. But sometimes… sometimes bad things happen._

_I’m the one that is supposed to make it so bad things don’t happen. I’m supposed to save this city._

You poured him another drink. When you took a pull from the bottle, it was damn hard to ignore the look he shot your way. _What? You think you’re the only one that can wallow in self-pity?_

He about choked on his drink as he turned on the couch. Just when you thought you had gone too far, the corner of Oliver’s mouth pulled up. Not enough to be considered a real smile, but it was enough. He covered your hand with his and squeezed. _Thank you._

_For what?_

_You’re always there when I need someone._

If your heart didn’t stop hammering in your throat pretty quick, you were sure it was going to leap out of your mouth. _Just doin’ my job._

_No. Joining me in a pity party isn’t part of the job._

 

Shrugging, you turned your hand over in his and threaded your fingers with his. _Maybe I enjoy the company._

He didn’t pull away from your grip. Instead, he swept his thumb alongside yours. _Me, too._


End file.
